24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of 24-related Internet media
Deletion Despite having interviews with actual 24 crew, technically this isn't an official 24 podcast, so I don't think it deserves its own page. Perhaps someone should start a "24 podcasts" page and list all of the ones that exist. --Proudhug 12:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : I think that would be better, theres a lot of 24 podcasts and they don't all deserve their own page, but maybe do deserve a mention.SignorSimon 17:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :: We have to be careful which ones get mentioned, though. I don't think we want Wiki 24 to be a listing of fan pages. --Proudhug 21:09, 16 January 2008 (UTC) So shall we change this to be a list of all 24 podcasts? SignorSimon 10:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) : I'm inclined to say "yes" but I wouldn't have a clue how to do this myself. If you do it, just ensure that the "what links here" page (in this case, only 24) is altered to reflect the changes you make here. – Blue Rook 20:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC)talk EDIT: Now I understand what you meant, and I've sorted it. I've begun the transition, will add more info soon. SignorSimon 22:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: As I said, we don't want this to be a list of fansites. Are any/all of these official in any way? I don't have a problem listing podcasts that regularly feature interviews with cast and crew, but just some guy with a microphone making a podcast isn't noteworthy enough for Wiki 24. --Proudhug 17:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :: How about we instead make this a page of official and semi-official 24 websites. We can include all of the official Fox sites, including spin-offs like The Rookie, Day Zero and 24 Inside, the official Fox forum, any official sites for cast and crew, plus podcasts such as Backlot: 24 which regularly feature cast and crew. This would be very useful, and I'm pretty sure we don't have a page like it yet. --Proudhug 02:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC) That sounds like a much better idea. We could split it into sections i.e. Websites , Podcasts , more if we can think of them. SignorSimon 06:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : Ok I've begun to do this, but it needs some serious work. Please anyone feel free to edit this page. SignorSimon 10:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, so now we support commercials for other people's projects? I'm strongly against including these unofficial podcasts on Wiki 24, even those which interview actual cast and crew. Am I alone in this opinion? There's no other place we include fansites. --Proudhug 04:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : How about we reduce it to just 24 official sites? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yes. --Proudhug 03:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Won't we just have like a handful of sites then? As an alternative, what if we made 2 separate, clearly delineated sections: one for official links, and the other for significant/notable unofficial links. 05:27, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :: No, we wouldn't; there are still several official Fox sites missing from the page. Plus, as I said, we can include official pages for cast and crew. This page won't be bare with all the missing fanpages. --Proudhug 05:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I now see Proudhug's argument about having fansites on this list; where do we stop? How can we reasonably determine what is a "significant" fansite and what isn't? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : Consensus, consensus, consensus! 16:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC)